


A temple of the Heart

by Kasuna_Kotonoha



Series: Persona 4/5 crossover [2]
Category: Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: Cafe Leblanc, Gen, Investigations, Kidnapping, OC villan - Freeform, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, persona 4 - Freeform, persona 5 - Freeform, post Persona 5, the metaverse still exists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-06 19:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15201371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasuna_Kotonoha/pseuds/Kasuna_Kotonoha
Summary: The casts of Persona 4 & 5 are meeting at Cafe LeBlanc for a fun afternoon. On the way there from the station, something happens. It was completely unexpected. Solving the subsequent problem becomes everything.This work is on hiatus until further notice





	1. The Beginning

Walking through the back alleys of Yongen-Jaya always managed to creep out and amaze Ren at the same time. All the apartment buildings and businesses created a maze of sorts, giving it a sketchy vibe. 

 

"Are we there yet?"

 

He turned to look at the speaker, a girl with light brown hair cut supershort whos name he remembered was Chie.

 

"Jeez Chie, its barely been a minute." said the girl next to her. He remembered she was Yu's girlfriend, Yukiko Amagi.

 

"Just around the corner, it's not far from the station." he said, turning back around to face forward. As the group he was leading rounded a corner, the path was blocked by a thuggish looking man.

 

"Woah, sorry, can we go past you?"

 

"No can do kid."

 

"Hmm, why not."

 

"Unfortunately for you, our employer paid us very well for this job."

 

"Wait, WHAT?!"

 

Before the question was answered, the group was surrounded

 

"Care to offer an explanation?" Yusukes voice was cold, icy even. It sent shivers down Ren's spine, and he was glad Yuskue wasn't his enemy. The men surrounding them, however, didn't seem affected.

 

Without really thinking, he drew Makoto close to him. Looking around, all the other couples were doing the same. Yusuke had his arm around Futaba. Ryuji had Ann's hand in his and their shoulders were touching. Yu had Yukiko close as well. Yosuke and Chie held hands quite tightly (Chie was no slouch when it came to self-defense). Rise was clinging to Teddy, and Kanji had decided to defend Naoto, even though they weren't dating. Nanako was clinging to her "Big-Bro" Yu, and since no one else took here. Ren decided to protect Haru as well.

 

"Well looky here at all these cute couples. Looks like we'll have to split some of them up don't ya think?" said the man with a sneer

 

Without warning, the men surrounding them lunged forward. Ren was pushed to the ground with such force he struggled to get up. Feeling pretty useless, he resigned to just listening

 

_"Inari, Help!!"_

 

_"Nana-chan!"_

 

_Hey, let go of me!"_

 

_"Big Bro!!!"_

_"Teddy!"_

 

He felt someone kick him in the stomach. Being so dazed, his brain couldn't handle it. The world went dark.

 

He came too just a few minutes later. Something was off, but what was it? 

 

He quickly took a mental roll call and realized what was wrong.

 

Futaba, Haru, Rise, and Nanako were gone.

 

His body acted before his mind had fully processed the situation. He ran around Yongen-Jaya, but it was no use

 

They were gone. 

 


	2. What are we going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part is here. Enjoy

For lack of a better idea, the remainder of the two groups continued to LeBlanc. 

 

"Hey" Sojiro greeted them with a nod as they came through the door. "Huh? Wheres Futaba?'

 

As soon as he asked that question, some of the girls started crying. Ren looked in his bag to talk to- wait, where was Morgana?!

 

"Several thugs attacked you? Sojiro's stern voice snapped him back to reality.

 

"Yes, and we have no idea where they went, or where they took the others" said Makoto sadly.

 

"Think Sae can help?' asked Ann

 

"Sae?" Yu looked at Ann, somewhat confused

 

"Sae is Makoto's sister," said Yusuke

 

"How would she be of any help." asked Yosuke

 

"My sister works for the public prosecutor's office. She's an attorney."

 

"Ohh," said Yukiko "she has access to resources we don't, right?"

 

"Precisely." Makoto pulled out her phone and dialed a number. About ten minutes later, the little bell above the door jangled, and Sae walks in.

 

"Ahh, Niijima-San." Sojiro gave her a brief glance before going back to cleaning the counter. 'Does anyone want some coffee, it's on the house."

 

"Taking into consideration our current state of mind, I think that would be beneficial." said Naoto

 

"Makoto informed me of the situation. Your group was attacked and four people were kidnapped, correct?'

 

"Yes, Futaba and Haru were taken from my group. Who was taken from your group again, Yu?

 

"Rise and Nanako. I'm still worried sick about my sister." replied Yu

 

"I see, and how long ago exa-

 

_"ding"_

 

"Guys, this is really bad!"

 

Morgana suddenly pushed through the door as fast as he could as a cat. 

 

"Oh, THERE you are Morgana. Whats the matter?"

 

Ren watches Morgana hop up onto the central booth table, his fur puffed up.

 

"The girls have been taken to the metaverse!"

 

"Mona, you had better start talking or I swea-

 

"Ryuji! Relax, he just got here."

 

"I tracked them as best I could, but the trail ran cold. I did sense an opening to metaverse, though I don't know how to "activate" said entrance"

 

Umm, are you guys okay? You DO realize you're talking to a cat, right?" Yukiko gives Ren's group a concerned frown.

 

"Ohh, right. We haven't even properly introduced you to Morgana yet, have we."

 

"Aww, isn't she a pretty kitty." cooed Teddy

 

"I'm NOT a cat; or a girl!"

 

"Gah, why'd she hiss at me!"

 

"Umm, Morgana's a boy, just so you know. As for why we're talking to him, that would take too long to explain. He knows where the girls were taken."

 

"Wait wait wait, wasn't the metaverse destroyed thought?"

 

Ren turns to look at his girlfriend. Makoto's face is both confused and worried

 

"Yes, and that's whats worrying me"

 

"Come on, we cant waste time here. I don't know about Rise, but Futaba, and I'm pretty sure Nanako too, cant really fight."

 

As Ann, Yusuke, Ryuji, Makoto, and Ren head towards the door, Morgana turns to face them.

 

"Oh, and I'd bring those guys too, I have a feeling they'll be useful"

 

Ren looks at Yu and the others and motions for them to follow.

 

"Sae, Sojiro, Morgana has a lead"

 

"Is that so, well, good luck"

 

Sae and Sojiro watch them walk out the door as they wave them off. The two previously seperate groups had unifyed under one goal.

 

To save their friends

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions or critiques, voice them in the comments. Anything helps. 
> 
> I have one more question I want your opinion on.
> 
>  
> 
> Is Akechi alive?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter. If you have any suggestions, or even criticism, voice it in the comments. Any feedback helps. Also, if you have any title suggestions let me know. The title is currently a placeholder.


End file.
